Realizing What You Have
by Raina1985
Summary: Just a quick Mick/Coop fic. Doesn't really have a plot.


**Realizing What You Have **

It was late Friday night and the team had just finished up another case. It'd gone well and they were all celebrating with a few drinks at the bar that was across from Coop's place. They'd been there about a hour and a half now and the whole time Coop had been drinking a beer and watching Mick shoot pool with Prophet. His eyes had barely left the kid all night. Mick looked up just as he was getting ready to shoot and he caught Coop's eyes on him. Mick shot him a grin and then made the shot sinking the ball and taking Prophet's money to boot. After all this time you'd think John would learn not to play pool with Mick….

Coop took another drink of his beer and then got up from the table they were all sitting at and walked outside the bar. He knew it wouldn't be long before Mick followed.

As if right on cue Mick came out the double doors to find Coop leaning up against the building in the rain.

"Coop? You okay?" Mick asked worried something might be bothering Sam.

"Yeah…no….I don't know really. I just….you almost died today Mick. If Beth hadn't been there…" Coop leaned his head back against the building and tried his damnedest to block out just how close they'd come to loosing Mick today. How close he'd come to loosing the only man he'd ever loved…

"Coop I'm okay. Really. I'm right here." Mick didn't know if those words were to reassure Coop or to reassure him self. He too was more shaken than he'd been letting on. It'd been too close today. And he didn't want to think about what would of happened if Beth hadn't of been there.

Coop just looked at him for a few minutes, as if trying to make up his mind about something. But whatever it was he must of shook it off.

"Yeah. I know. I just…. Never mind. You want to go back to my place and get out of this rain?"

"Sure. That'd be great. Let me grab my coat and tell the others we're leaving." Mick ran back inside and a few seconds later they were both hurrying across the street towards Coop's place.

A few minutes later they were inside and out of the rain. Which was a disappointment for Coop. The kid looked hot as hell when he was wet. Hell he looked hot as hell even when he wasn't wet. Always had.

After hanging their coats up Coop went to the kitchen and got them a couple of beers out of the fridge. He handed one to Mick and then leaned back against the cabinet.

"So now that we're here and no one can over hear us are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" Mick took a long swing of his beer, his eyes never leaving Coop's. He knew something was bothering the other man. He'd always been able to tell when something was bothering Coop.

"When I saw you out there today…..when I saw how close I almost came to loosing you…." Coop couldn't finish the sentence. Instead he took another swig of his beer.

"Coop… look at me." Mick set his beer down and moved forward towards him. "I'm here. I'm okay. Yeah it was close but we've had a lot of close calls before. What makes this any different?" Mick thought he already knew but he needed to hear Sam say it.

"Because I finally realized that one of these times one of us isn't going to come out alive. And I don't want to die without you knowing how I feel about you." Sam swallowed hard. His voice had gone hoarse.

Mick's heart rate picked up. Sam had feelings for him? He'd always known the man cared deeply about him. Hell they'd always been tight. He'd just never known how deep those feelings really ran until now….

Sam watched Mick for a few minutes and when the kid didn't back away he sat his beer down too and moved forward to close the gap between them.

"Mick…" Coop slowly lowered his head and kissed the younger man. And when Mick didn't resist he took it as a sign to move forward. He settled his hands on the kid's hips and pulled him closer still kissing him gently.

When he finally pulled back he found Mick staring at him. There was no mistaking the desire in the kid's eyes. It was there. Laid bare for Sam to see. And it was all Sam needed to know…

So bringing his hand up he gently cupped the back of the younger man's neck and kissed him again. God why hadn't he done this sooner?

When they pulled apart again Mick's eyes searched his. "Coop?"

"I need you Mick. God help me… I need you. When I saw you out there today…."

"Shhh…" Mick stopped the other man with a gentle kiss. "I'm here. Coop. And I'm not going anywhere." Mick wanted so badly to ease the other man's worries and fears but he didn't know how. He didn't know what more to say to reassure Coop so he did the only thing he knew to do to reassure him that he was really all right.

"Coop….take me."

"Mick….You don't have to…." Mick cut him off mid sentence.

"I know Sam. But I want to. I've been wanting to for a long time now." With that Mick kissed Coop silencing him.

It was true…he wasn't just doing this to reassure Sam that he was really okay. He was doing it because he'd wanted this man for so long he couldn't remember ever not wanting him. And why they hadn't acted on this sooner Mick would never know. As far as he was concerned they'd wasted too much time already.

Coop lifted Mick up and spun them around so he could sit the younger man on his kitchen counter, their lips never breaking apart and Mick's arms going around Coop's neck, his legs around his waist.

God the kid tasted good but Coop forced himself to break the kiss apart long enough to ask.

"Mick have you… have you ever done this before?" Coop had to know. And he had to know now. If the kid was a virgin…he had to slow shit down.

"Yeah Sam. You're not the first guy I've been with. Don't worry." Worry? Mick being a virgin didn't worry him. Mick being with another guy worried him. Just the thought made Coop want to kill the bastard who'd been with him.

But Coop put aside the jealousy that he had no right to feel and he went back to kissing Mick all the while working his shirt up and off. They only broke apart long enough to pull the darn thing over Mick's head. Coop gave it a toss behind him not caring where it landed.

God the kid was beautiful. All sleek muscle and tanned skin that was still wet from the rain. Coop moved in closer and slowly began to trail kisses down his neck..his throat….

Mick leaned his head back against the cabinets behind him, savoring the feeling of Coop kissing him…touching him… Oh god it felt good. So good…

Coop trailed those kisses down his chest slowly as his hands worked with the button on Mick's pants. As Coop's hands fumbled with the zipper on Mick's jeans Mick worked Coop's shirt off over his head and tossed the thing off to the side.

"Coop…bedroom. Now…." Mick gasped in between kisses. Mick slid off the counter and they headed for the bedroom. Or at least they tried to head for the bedroom. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other the whole way there. Kissing…fumbling with what was left of their clothes…. And when they did make it to the bedroom they were both completely naked. Coop had to suck his breath in at the sight of Mick. Jesus. The kid was perfect. He'd always know Mick was beautiful but until now he'd never known just how beautiful.

Mick watched Coop's heated stare. If he'd had any doubts about how badly Coop wanted him they were gone now.

He watched the older man move forward and Mick grinned and moved backwards towards the bed, teasing Cooper.

Sam grinned right back and moved forward and he kept moving forward until Mick backed into the edge of the bed. Right where he wanted him.

Coop put a hand out and pushed Mick back onto it. Mick went easily and he watched Sam as the other man slowly lowered himself down over him and kissed him again.

Mick broke the kiss with a gasp. "Coop….I…I need you. Please…."

"Shhh…baby. I'm gonna take care you. I promise." With that Sam trailed kisses on down the side of Mick's neck….then his chest….and down his stomach….Those slow kisses were pure torture to Mick and by the time Sam reached his cock he was panting and fighting back the urge to cum.

Oh god. He was so hard he hurt. And his balls were so tight he thought they were going to explode. A whimper escaped him.

"Sam…" Mick looked down the length of his body to meet a pair of amused brown eyes.

"Yeah Mick….?" Sam grinned. He liked making the little sniper loose control. It was something not very many men had the pleasure of doing.

"Oh god…please…" Mick whimpered again. He wasn't sure what he was asking for. Was it for Sam to fuck him or suck him? Jesus he didn't know. He just knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to die from the pleasure/pain of it.

Deciding to take mercy on him Coop lowered his head and took Mick fully into his mouth. And when Mick tried to arch up into the touch Coop held his hips still. Maybe he wasn't done teasing after all…

Mick couldn't think. Hell he could barely breath as he felt Coop's mouth slide slowly back up his cock. He felt the other man's tongue slowly swirl around the head of his cock once…twice….then he slid back down engulfing him again. Mick clutched the sheets beneath him and cried out as Coop slid back up his length to repeat the process again and again until Mick was sure he was going to cum. But every time he got close Coop kept him from it by tightening his grip on his cock.

Mick whimpered again. " Coop please…..oh god please Sam…."

Sam let Mick's cock slide back out of his mouth. "Please what Mick?"

"Jesus! Sam please fuck me!" Mick slammed his head back on the bed in frustration.

Sam laughed. Yeah. Now he laughs….Mick thought.

Sam moved back up over him and kissed him again all the while letting his fingers trail back down the length of Mick's body to gently probe at his opening.

Mick didn't know when or where Coop had got the lube but he felt the cool lubricant as Sam slowly slid a finger inside him. Loosening him up. Preparing him…..

Mick spread his legs wider to give Sam better access. Oh god…he hoped like hell Sam hurried up. His cock hurt like hell with the need to cum and those fingers that were slowly stretching him only made that need worse. Especially when Sam hit his prostate.

Mick jumped and let out another whimper as Coop was kissing him.

Sam seemed to take pity on him though and quickly lubed up his own cock. God the kid was beautiful, all that tanned skin and sleek muscle glistening with a sweat and those eyes… he could get lost in those dark brown eyes.

And as he slowly slid his cock into Mick's tight ass that's exactly what he did. He got lost in those eyes and watched as they rolled back when he finally hit the kid's prostate.

God the look on his face as he took him…..

Mick arched his backed as he held on to Coop's shoulders and Coop took advantage of the position to kiss his now exposed neck. All the while slowly rolling his hips and hitting Mick's sweet spot again and again.

"Coop…faster…please…." Mick whimpered as the need built higher and higher.

This time Coop couldn't deny the plea. His own need to cum was overriding everything else. So he sped up and as he sped up he reached down between them and took Mick's cock into his hand stroking him in time to his thrust. It wasn't but a few seconds later that Mick called out his name.

"Coop!" The kid came and he came hard. And Coop followed right behind him.

When it was over they both lay there panting with Coop still buried deep inside him. Jesus. Mick couldn't remember ever coming so hard in his life.

Still dazed and basking in the after glow Mick barely noticed when Coop pulled out and stretched out on the bed pulling Mick in close beside him. Mick laid his head on Coop's chest and within minutes they were both asleep. The worries of the day forgotten for now.

**The End**


End file.
